Study Night
by TheSupremeKingParadoxDragon
Summary: Summer school got to be the most annoying thing in the world. Especially, when the most annoying girl in the world is your study partner. However, she was kinda pretty. Wait, Jackson was confused at why he would be calling Rocki, pretty. But ever since his break-up with Lola, Jackson could not stop thinking about her. This was why he invited her over for a quick study session.


Jackson couldn't believe what happened to him today. First, he had to go to summer school where he met this girl called Rocki. This incredibly annoying, insufferable and beautiful girl. Wait. Beautiful? Why would he be calling the most annoying girl in the world, the one who drew a cat on his face, beautiful? Wasn't that Lola? But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Which was why he invited Rocki over for a study session after his breakup with Lola.

One week has passed after his breakup with Lola and Jackson was home alone when he heard the doorbell rang. Confused, Jackson went out and saw Rocki standing on the front step,wearing a black tee and short white skirt, and looking incredibly annoyed and gorgeous. At first, he was confused. What was Rocki doing here?

"Hey, aren't you going to invite me in? In fact, why was the door even locked?" Rocki was annoyed at the fact that she had to wait out in the cold for someone to open the door. Especially in the most welcoming house in the whole Golden State.

"Sorry, we didn't want the cold air to get in. So, we locked the front door tight. Crazy weather, am I right? Anyway, please come on in." Jackson usher Rocki in as he led her to his room. They immediately got started on their schoolwork and surprising finished a lot of their schoolwork. However, Rocki soon got bored and her hands began to wander…..

Rocki's hand slowly reaches over and began to palm Jackson's covered dick. She discreetly slipped her hand inside his pants and began to stroke it. Jackson was confused at what Rocki and gave her a puzzled look. Giving off a wry grin, Rocki slipped under the table and slowly unbuckle her victim's pant. Quickly taking off Jackson's boxer, Rocki was greeted at the sight of Jackson's 9 in. rod. Giving an experimental lick at the tip, Rocki slowly began to take it in as her hand affectionately fondle Jackson's ball.

Jackson was moaning as he watched Rocki blew his 9 in. monster. She was amazing and her fondling of his ball was incredible. Soon, Jackson began to reach his climax as Rocki sucked even harder and eventually managed to take in the full 9 in. dick. Now, Jackson definitely couldn't stop moaning as he allowed this girl to sucked him. Moaning loudly, Jackson cum hard, down Rocki's throat, who simply swallowed it all.

Getting up, Rocki kiss Jackson on the lip allowing him to taste his cum and they quickly walking toward the bed. (their schoolwork forgotten) Jackson and Rocki immediately began to take off the rest of their clothes. Just before Rocki could unstrap her bra, Jackson stops her and kisses her passionately on the lips as he reaches over and unstrap her bra. Kissing her all the way down, he soon reaches her D cup breast and began to fondle one of them as he sucked the others. Eventually, Jackson switches breast giving off the same treatment.

Rocki was moaning loudly as Jackson was playing with her breast. She decides to use her breast to fondle Jackson's hard-on as she pushed Jackson down on the bed and began rubbing her breasts up and down on Jackson. Jackson was moaning incredibly loudly at the amazing treatment and came all over Rocki's breast.

Taking off her panties, Rocki's wet pussy position itself over Jackson's dick as she slowly reaches down until it was fully inside her. Rocki quickly began bouncing as she goes up and down on Jackson who in return began to thrust up. Both of them were moaning incredibly loud and as Jackson feel Rocki's warm pussy wrapped around his dick in a vice grip; he cumsd hard inside Rocki who squirted in return.

Pulling out, Rocki lied down but was soon attacked by Jackson who continue kissing her body until he reaches her sacred area. Jackson immediately began to used his tongue, licking her and tasting her juice along with his cum.

"Use your finger."

Immediately, getting the message, he slowly began to finger her as he slowly slipped his whole hand inside. Eventually, Jackson managed to get his whole hand in and began to thrust. Rocki couldn't help but moan at Jackson incredible hand and she soon squirted all over Jackson's hand. Tasting her juice on Jackson, Rocki began to put her clothes back on when she notice Jackson staring at her ass.

"So, wanna go another round but this time in the shower?" Confused, Jackson slowly grin at Rocki and discretely reaches over and slap Rocki on the ass before taking her by the hand, guiding her to the shower.

Outside the house, you could hear the two teenagers wildly making love to one another. This was definitely a night someone would not forget especially when Rocki ended up pregnant with their daughter, Tiana.


End file.
